The Demigod Wizards
by IcecreamRULES
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico go on a quest to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and destroy the horcruxes, but what will happen when Voldemort finds out that the three most powerful demigods in history is in Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

`The centaur was in the Big House. Mr. D had left to take a nap after Chiron beat him, he had just sent off a new camper to watch the orientation film, in fact, everything was calm. Kronos had been defeated, and the next great prophecy was a long way off. Soon enough, he had a Iris message. It was his old camper Albus, a son of Hecate. "Albus, how are you?" Chiron asked. "Well enough, but I need your help."

"What?"  
"Voldemort has returned and the Ministry is trying to infiltrate Hogwarts, I need 3 of your best campers."

"Very well, I shall send Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades, and Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis."

"Goodbye Chiron."

"Good bye Albus."Chiron cut the connection, he had a few calls to make.. " O Iris goddess of the rainbow show me Hecate goddess of magic."

Percy POV

I love camp. I mean You could have just defeated the king of the titans, saved Mt. Olympus, and be completely physically invulnerable except for one tiny spot and people don't even bat an eye at you. I was at the sword arena slicing up practice dummies when a deep silky voice spoke, " I am your king, bow down before me and die." I didn't care, "Seriously, Nico, that's getting old."

"Awwwww, your no fun, the new Hermes girl was fun, why can't you be fun." Nico pouted and stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want Nico?" I asked him, while capping my sword, Riptide.

"Chiron wants to see you," he asked, still annoyed that I wasn't scared of him. We walked to the Big House making small talk. When we arrived we saw our amazing old friend.

"Thalia!" I yelled.

"Sup' Percy, Nico."  
"Why are you here?"Said Nico.

"I have no idea." She told us.

"Ahhh, children, I see you are all here." Everybody's favorite centaur walked, err, trotted up, so to speak.

"You see children; long ago Hecate blessed man with the ability to do magic….."

A half hour later…. " These young witches and wizards go to school called Hogwarts-"

"Warthogs!" said Nico laughing so hard, he was on the ground. Needless to say I wasn't much better, Hogwarts, seriously! That's the stupidest name I've ever heard of! Thalia was smiling, but she wasn't laughing like me and Nico. Chiron paused and continued, "You will be posing as three exchange students from The Delphi Academy of Magic, you will go to Diagon Alley to buy wizard school supplies-"

"Chiron, one problem, we are not wizards, we're DEMIGODS!" Thalia pointed out.

"Yes and I have asked Hecate to come today too." Chiron told he said it, there was a flash of blinding light and there stood a thirty-ish old woman who was about Chiron's height(In centaur form) wearing old fashioned medieval robes holding a mighty, super-powerful STICK in her hands. She had dark flowing hair and wore a spiky golden crown. Nico, who was good at pointing out very obvious things said, "Why do you have a stick in your hands?"

"This is not a stick this is a wand! Which I am going to use to bless you!" she said in an annoyed way.

"Okaaaaay." I said, pretty sure an old stick couldn't help me. Hecate pointed her wand at me. Immediately I could feel power tingling through my veins, I felt good, like really good. Like with a flick of my hand I could destroy the world. I must have been smiling like an idiot, but hey I felt really good.

"All good Chiron!" Hecate said in a bubbly voice.

"Thank you, my lady." Chiron said with a bow of his head. Hecate glowed and disappeared.

"Wow…. This feels like the time I had 12 cans of Red Bull" Nico said. As for the Red Bull, not a pretty sight. Conner Stoll once challenged Nico to a Red Bull contest, Conner lost, but still, two ADHD boys who just had 12 cans of Red Bull is not a pretty sight.

"Okay, you three are going to London on a plane-"Chiron said.

"PLANE!" Nico and I shouted. We started complaining.

"Don't worry, he won't blast you while Thalia is there."

"But did you ask him?" Nico asked Chiron.

"As a matter of fact, I did ask him. He said something about Upstart Jackson and telling the gods what to do."That did not sit well in my stomach.

"A ministry official will take you to Diagon Alley and then to a hotel you will be staying at. Now go pack, Argus is taking you into the city in 2 hours, and remember no one should know you're a demigod."


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia POV

Percy and Nico left the Big House muttering prayers to my dad. I didn't need to pack because my duffel bag was full of essentials and slung over my shoulders, so I went to talk to Annabeth at Cabin 6. We talked about unnecessary things, until I told her about the quest.

"Wizards huh, I've never heard of them." She told me.

"Neither have I."

"If I learn something, I'll let you know." She turned back to Daedalus's laptop. Knowing she wasn't talking anytime soon, I let and went to my pine tree. I wonder why they still call it Thalia's pine; I'm not in it anymore! It is annoying, I hated being a pine tree, imagine being unconscious, for 5 years straight, with no dreams and no thoughts. Only feeling pain when you're poisoned. Trust me, if someone asks you if you want to be a pine tree, say NO!

I waited with Argus for a while, he didn't say anything. You might think he's shy, but he has eyes all over his body, and rumor has it, he has an eye on his tongue. You can infer, he doesn't want to show it off.

Soon Percy arrived then Nico. We drove in silence to the airport. Well, I was silent; next to me both boys were saying prayers to dad. So yeah, silence. When we got to the airport Argus silently wished us luck.

You might say I'm being rude when I say this but it is absolutely true, Boys are idiots. I you're a boy, I don't want to hear you protests. Take today for example, all through customs Nico and Percy were whimpering like idiots. It was up to me, to bend the mist to make airport officials think we had passports, and were not carrying multiple, emphasis on multiple, sharp objects. Heck, when it was time to board the plane they refused to move. It took lots of bribery, blackmail, and electrical shocks to make them move. If any of you girls reading this feel that way, feel free to call me and we might make you a hunter, and if you're a boy, this is absolutely true and don't whine.

In the plane, it was much worse. I made Percy sit next to the window. I sat beside Percy, then Nico sat next to me. The both held my hands so tight it was impossible to do anything, I could have shocked them, but hey, I'm a nice person (don't say a word Percy & Nico).

Every time there was air turbulence, they both started yelling "Sorry, don't blast us, don't blast us!" It was annoying, because there was turbulence every 5 minutes. And every person on the plane was staring at us and muttering crazy idiots.

The flight attendant didn't come too close to us since she asked us, "Are these two okay?"

And I said, "Yeah, they're scared of flying."

"Not feeling very well."Nico added before he threw up over the flight attendant. All in all, it was a tough ride.

When the airplane landed, Nico and Percy jumped up and ran out. Seeing that they were idiots, I got up and ran after them. I found Nico yelling, "THANK YOU FOR NOT BLASTING US OUT OF THE SKY, I'LL SACRIFICE MY FOOD TO YOU FOR A MONTH!" and Percy trying to hug the ground.

"Come on you idiots, we don't have all day!" I yelled. Then I walked toward customs, leaving no room for an argument. After a little bit more mist manipulation, we wandered the airport looking for a ministry official, with Percy and Nico thankfully back to normal.

"Hey, do you think that's the dude from the ministry?"Nico asked pointing to a tall red-headed man holding a sign saying 'erPyc hTlaai oicN chaxEegn tsteSnud eHer'

"Maybe." Said Percy. I just marched up to him and asked him, " Are you the dude from the ministry, and does this sign have Thalia on it?"

"Or Nico on it?"  
"Or Percy on it?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. You must be Mr. Brunner's students. I am Come right this way, you are staying at the Leaky Cauldron, and do you want to get your supplies now with my family or wait. If wait, you have 5 days to do it and ask the barman Tom to do it for you."

"We'll wait, thank you." I answered for Percy and Nico.

"Then come, come, I'll show you to the Leaky Cauldron."

He ushered us into a car and drove off. Percy, Nico, and I sat in silence, but kept on talking about his kids and his wife and how they're coming by floo powder, whatever that is. He has 6 sons and 1 daughter, and his youngest son's two friends are visiting, I just tuned him out.

After what felt like hours, the car stopped and he lead us out into a shabby old building, which mortals didn't even see. They passed a barman who was wiping glasses asked, "Anything today ?"  
"No can do Tom, I'm escorting three students from Mr. Brunner's Academy of Magic, and they have a room."

"_Mr. Brunner, Chiron. Are you demigods?" _He asked in Greek.

"_Yes, who are you?" _I replied, also in Greek.

"_Tom, son of Dionysus, are you from camp?"  
"Yes, on quest, no one should know we are demigods not even ."  
"Who are you, who are your parents?"_

"_I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis, that is Nico son of Hades, and that is Percy son of Poseidon."_

"_Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus?"_

"_Yup that's me." _Percy added in.

"_Good luck on your quest, and give Chiron and my father my hellos."_

"_Will do Tom." _I ended the conversation.

"We have room 202." Tom gave us a key and said, "First room on the right."  
"Do you know Tom, and what language was that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"He is our cousin and that was ancient Greek, we are all Greek." Percy told him.

"Well good bye and have a nice day!" He said a little too cheerfully. We braced ourselves and climbed up the stairs.

**I know this is a really new fic, but if anyone is reading, I need Voldemort nicknames! So please review with a few names!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you people who sent me Voldemort names!  
**

Nico POV

That guy was too talkative! I'm Nico, by the way. You see, contrary to common belief I am not emo, I just don't like people! Anyways, you probably want to know about the hotel room, right? Well it was a room, with 3 twin beds a couch and cracked plaster walls.

"You guys want to go to Die Dragon Alley now?" Percy asked. Thalia and I rolled our eyes.

"Kelp head, it's Diagon Alley!" Thalia yelled at him.

"Oh yeeaah Pinecone Face."

"Well, if we're going, can we go, this room is too brown, it should be black." I told Thalia.

"You think everything should be black Death Breath, and let's go." We downstairs and asked Tom to open up Diagon Alley. He went outside and tapped a random brick. Gee, I wonder what that was supposed to do. Just then the brick wall opened up into an archway, and beyond the archway were hundreds of people milling around. Uh, I see what that was supposed to do.

"Coooooool!" Percy yelled and ran into the archway. Thalia ran after him and I ran after her. When he finally stopped, we were in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor.

"Awesome, Percy, you found ice cream!" I yelled as I ran in with Percy at my heels. We all ordered ice cream, and left looking for the bookstore. Yeah, I said bookstore. Apparently, we need to get books. We went to Flourish and Blotts, and bought course books. Then we bought cauldrons, and then we headed to the robe shop.

Seriously, who wears robes anymore! These wizards have got to get with the times. Some strict looking old lady grabbed Percy and put him on a pedestal and started pinning up black cloth, while me and Thalia were laughing our butts off. Soon he was finished and the old lady grabbed ME and put me on the pedestal. That old lady better be happy I didn't summon some undead warriors to kill her. Then it was Thalia's turn, I hope she doesn't shock her.

"Good, good, all finished. 6 sickles please." Thalia gave the lady her money. Chiron gave it to her, not me, her when we left. When did he start trusting her more than me! Finally it was time for the sticks, ummm, wands. We went to Olivander's and Percy went first, again! It took forever, until he brought out a wand, and said, "Cedar and mermaid's hair, 12 ¾ inches, slightly springy" when Percy took it, the entire room was in a bathed in a beautiful blue-green light and It smelled like the ocean, *gag*.

"That's your wand, young lady please come up." Awww man, I was last again! It took Thalia even more time than Percy. By the end of it, Percy and I were cowering behind a table. Every time she waved her wand something exploded. Once, it almost hit Percy's Achilles ' heel. So yeah, and finally Olivander brought out a wand and said, "Aspen, phoenix feather, 15 inches, unyielding." When Thalia waved it, everything she broke fixed together. Great, now it's my turn.

The old guy took some measurements, and went into his shelves and brought out a billion wands. Nothing ever happened until he brought out a wand, more my style. It was pure black with a stone, most likely obsidian at the base. It was wonderfully carved, and Olivander said, "Blackthorn, strip of a dementor's robe, 13 inches, Unyielding." When I waved it, it went cold and the shadows in the room were more pronounced.

"Well that'll be 9 galleons!" he said too cheerfully. Thalia paid and we all went to the leaky cauldron to eat. All the way Percy and I were arguing about whose wand was cooler.

"My wand is cedar!"

"My wand is longer!"  
"My wand has a mermaid's hair!"  
"MY wand is unyielding!"  
"My wand is-"

"SHUT UP!" Thalia yelled. We got to our room and Thalia ordered room service. After we ate, we checked out our stuff.

"Clarisse will kill us if she gets a picture of us in this," Percy moaned as he held up his robes after we finished, we went to sleep. For the very first time I had a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to Percy and Thalia yelling, "WAKE UP!" and a bucket of icy cold water in the face. I cursed for a minute, before I realized we had to get to King's Cross Station! Hog's Wart's here we come!


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

I'm back! Anyways, after Thalia and I woke up Nico, we got dressed, ordered room service, had breakfast, and went downstairs to hail a cab. After the drive, we arrived at King's Cross Station.

"What Platform is it Thalia?" Nico asked. Thalia, who was holding the ticket replied, "9 ¾, Death Breath."

"Don't call me Death Breath, Pinecone Face. And, where in Dad's name is 9 ¾, I see 9, I see 10, where's the middle!?" Nico said in an annoyed tone, which just made Thalia angry, and they started arguing AGAIN! I saw some guy with black hair, green eyes, and round glasses, with a group of redheads. It must have been 's family.

"Excuse me, where is platform 9 ¾ ?" I asked the guy with glasses.

"Oh, uh, you need to run through the column." The guy said. He turned and ran into the column. He didn't crash, he just went right through.

"Guys, we got to go through the wall." I told Thalia and Nico.

"WHAT!" they yelled staring at me like I'd lost my marbles.

"See, I'll show you." I said, and ran toward the wall. When I opened my eyes, I was in a brand new platform filled with weirdoes wearing pointed hats and wearing wizard robes. After a sec, Talia came out of the column, then Nico.

"Come on we need to board the train." Thalia said dragging Nico and me into the train. We found an empty compartment, and Nico and Thalia resumed their favorite past time, arguing this time, it was about if Nico is emo.

"Ha your emo!"

"I AM NOT EMO!"  
"YES YOU ARE"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"  
"NO I'M-" the compartment door opened.

"Well, well, well, are favorite big three kids are here." A voice said.

"Luna!" Thalia jumped up and gave the daughter of Athena a hug.

"Hey Neville." I said to the son of Demeter.

"How ya doing Percy?"He asked.

"Good, we are on a quest, don't blow my cover." I told him sternly.

"Yes sir," Luna said, "Oh , and Nico, your brother is at the school."

"SEVVIE!" Nico yelled. See, Severus Snape was a wizard and a son of Hades, and Nico's favorite (only) brother.

"Come down. He is not on the train." Neville told him.

"Awww man." Nico pouted. Then the compartment door opened.

"Did someone just yell sevvie? And Luna, Neville, I thought you were looking for the food cart." A boy with dark hair and emerald green eyes came into our compartment. It was the boy from the station.

"Hey Harry, these are our friends from America, they're exchange students for…" Neville told Harry.

"Mt. Olympus Academy of Magic." I supplied.

"Oh," he looked us over and sat down. "Why were you yelling sevvie earlier?" he asked.

"It's short for Severus."

"Severus, oh, that's also the name of our potions professor, hate him. He's the worst professor in Hogwarts history." Harry stated. I saw Nico looking at him really angrily, he looked like he was about to bust out his sword and start slicing up Harry.

"Anyways," I intervened. "So what is happening in London?"I asked Harry.

"Not much, other than an evil wizard called Voldemort returning from the dead." Harry replied.

"Voldemort, more like Mouldywarts" Thalia muttered.

"Or Voldyfart"Nico told her.

"or Mouldy Voldy" Thalia said smiling.

"Or Mort Vouldberg" Nico said laughing.

"Or-"

"Guys, stop it." I said. Poor Harry looked aghast at what we were calling Voldemort. We rode in silence until the train stopped. We all exited the train, to see a giant man yelling "First years over hear, First years over here,"

"Excuse me we're the exchange students." I told him.

"Oh, get in yer boat." He said and started yelling for first years. I hopped into the boat, but Thalia and Nico were hesitating.

"Don't worry, I'm here nothing will happen." I told them. They gingerly got on. Once the boat started Thalia and Nico started dropping drachmas into the water and praying to Poseidon. Then this huge castle came into view. It was cool. Kids all around us were ogling at the spectacle.

Annabeth would have love to see the castle. She would have droned on and on about the architecture, until I fell asleep. I miss her.

"COOL! Sevvie lives in a castle!" Nico yelled.

"Annabeth would love this place." Thalia said. We got off the boat and trudged toward the castle. We stopped at this big pair of doors, and this old lady started talking to us. I didn't listen. We entered the doors to see this huge hall with four long tables. An old man stood up and started talking.

Then the old lady brought out a hat which started to sing! Man, these wizards got a talking the hat's song, the old lady began reading off names of the first years. The little kids ast on a stool and after a minute the hat would call out either Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. The kid would then go sit at the cheering table. After the sorting, the old man, whose name was Dumbledore, stood up and made an announcement, "These year, I am pleased to announce that three American exchange students from Mt. Olympus Academy of Magic. They will be in fifth year and be sorted, and please treat them how you would like to be treated. The old lady called "Nico di Angelo."

Nico sat on the stool, and put the hat on. His expression turned from surprised, to amused, to pained, to scrunched up like he was going to cry. Finally, after 5 minutes the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Nico took off the hat and walked toward the cheering table. The old lady thaen called out, "Thalia Grace." Thalia walked up to her and said, "I don't use my last name, it's just Thalia." She then sat on the stool and put the hat on her head. After a minute it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Oh joy, now it's my turn!

The old lady said, "Percy Jackson," I walked up and put on the hat. After barely3 seconds, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" I walked toward the table Nico and Thalia were sitting at and sat beside them.

Food materialized onto the table, and Dumbledore said to eat. Thalia Nico, and I heaped food onto our plates. What about sacrifices? I looked at Thalia and Nico, they realized as well. Thalia walked up to Dumbledore and talked for a minute; Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand. A giant fire appeared next to our table. Nico and I stood up and sacrificed our food with Thalia. "For Poseidon," I said as I scraped the best part of my dinner into the fire. Thalia and Nico sacrificed to Zeus and Hades.

A redhead who was sitting next to Harry stared at us, like we were committing a felony. Idiot. We ate our dinner and exited the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry, I forgot the disclaimer! PJO or HP does not belong to IcecreamRULES.**

Thalia POV

A talking hat…seriously? Well in short, the hat relived some of my greatest achievements and failures! So, he put me in Gryffindor, the house of the brave blah, blah, blah. Who cares? Anyways, we exited the Great Hall and followed the Harry Potter dude out. He came to this giant portrait of a fat lady singing and said some sort of password, and the door opened.

The common room was all red and gold with lions everywhere; I asked some bushy-haired friend of Harry's where the dorms are. She pointed to the right side of the common room and I went up. Bushy haired girl followed me.

"So where are you from?" she asked me.

"New York." I replied.

"What do you do in your school?"

"More Physical training than magic training."

"Did you like the ceiling on the great hall?"

"Yeah, I liked it." It was cool, seriously, but not as good as Zeus's sky temple Annabeth designed in Olympus.

"What's you family like?" she asked.

"My mom is dead and my dad never visits," I said, hey Zeus has good reasons not to visit me, but I do wish he was here a few times...Not every day. I like Artemis better.

"What is your favorite professor?"

"Severus." Hey, Nico's brother was cool.

"Why?"

"He is my cousin."

"Okay…What-"  
"Wow…I'm really tired, can I go to sleep?" This conversation was getting dangerous, Chiron said not to tell the wizards. I got in bed and lay down, almost immediately, I fell asleep.

My dreams were as scary as ever. It started with some bald guy with no nose sitting at a desk, tapping his fingers.

"Well, Malfoy, what is it?" He asked to a pale blond man. The guy looked scared and replied, "Severus couldn't be here. He wishes to tell you that 3 demigods are at Hogwarts." Severus sold us out, how dare him!

"Which ones, who are their parents?" the bald guy asked.

"My lord, there is Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, Nico di Angelo son of Hades, and Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and apparently savior of Olympus." The blonde told him.

"Hmmm, the son of Hades has a use, the daughter of Zeus would make excellent blackmail material. The savior of Olympus uh, I can take his powers like the son of Hades, I will be ever so powerful. Olympus as well as the wizarding world will have to bow down to me." He said and started laughing insanely. Soon the dream changed.

It was Severus and Dumbledore talking. Severus looked worried, "But how can you expect me to do this, he's my brother!"  
Dumbledore looked pained, "We need to keep your cover up as a death eater, if they have to expose themselves, the Malfoys will tell him and you will be in trouble."

"But he's my little brother, and I can't betray them! And, they're super powerful; the dark lord will attack them!" Severus exclaimed.

"Severus, you said it yourself, they can protect themselves." Dumbledore said patiently.

"Okay, but I still don't like it" Severus trailed off uneasily. When I awoke, I knew that the biggest villain of the wizarding world would come for us. I knew, this Voldemort character was no match for Kronos, but still, two megavillians in one year can cause an uneasy feeling in your stomach.

I showered and got dressed, and headed downstairs toward the common room, Percy and Nico were there talking to Harry Potter and the red-headed weasel.

"Hey Thalia," Nico said casually.

"Sup'" I told him. I gave him and Nico a look that said _I need to tell you guys something_.

"So Thalia, this is Ron, Harry's friend." Percy said. Ron was staring at me. Boys.

"Hi Ron, Harry. _Percy, Nico, I had a demigod dream last night._" I said the first part in English, the latter was Greek.

"_What kind of dream?" _Percy asked, also in Greek.

"_Voldemort knows we are here. Severus told him."_

"_How could Sevvie do that?" _Nico asked looking hurt.

"_Dumbledore forced him, trust me, he didn't want to."_

"Whoa! What language was that?" Ron interrupted us looking fascinated. The nerve of him! We were talking about things that could save the world and him sadly, and he interrupts us! He was even looking at me love struck! I just wanted to punch him sooo badly.

"Greek, it's our maternal language." Percy replied patiently, huh, whoever knew he was patient? I saw bushy haired girl coming down.

"_I'll tell you about my dream later."_ I whispered to them in greek.

"Hey, this is also our friend, Hermione." Harry said pointing to bushy haired girl.

"Hi guys, it's time for breakfast. Let's go!" she said. With that, we all headed to the Great Hall. At breakfast, we sacrificed our food again. When we sat down a hundred ghosts floated in. Nico looked mad, and I mean I'm-a-son-of-Hades-and-I-will-drag-you-to-tarturus mad. He stood up slowly. Every kid in the hall was looking at him. Suddenly he lost it, "HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE THE UNDERWORLD AND LIVE HERE! HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE DEATH! HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE MY FATHER! I SHOULD DRAG YOU TO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT, OR EVEN TARTURUS! I WILL-"he was interrupted by Percy who said, "dude, calm down." Nico still looked mad.

"I'm sorry, my king, we are very sorry, we were scared." A quivering ghost approached Nico. Nico started to yell again, "SCARED! I CAN SENSE YOUR AFTERLIFE, NICHOLAS! YOU WOULD BE IN ELYSIUM NOW WITH YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY! WAS IT REALLY WORTH IT TO SPEND YOUR TIME AT THIS SCHOOL INSTEAD OF WITH YOUR FAMILY IN HEAVEN! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! I WILL-"

Percy interrupted again, "dude, chill." Nico had steam literally coming out of his ears.

"We apologize, my king, please don't hurt us." A ghost said timidly.

Nico looked murderous but said, "Okay Bloody Baron, but if anymore ghosts come to Hogwarts after today, I will personally come here and take you to the Fields of Punishment."

"Thank you, my king." a ghost told him. Then, all the ghosts assembled into a line and started to bow. Then a pink toad lady from the staff table stood up and said, "Mr. diAngelo how dare you threaten our ghosts with nonsense?" Nico looked even madder than usual, any minute now, a bunch of blood-thirsty skeletons were going to burst out of the ground. "Professor Umbridge please do not insult our guest, but Mr. diAngelo, I do not wish to see a repeat of today again." Dumbledore stood up and said sternly.

Nico sat down still looking murderous and continued eating breakfast, but every kid in the Great Hall had their eyes still fixed on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick, wouldn't I be writing the House of Hades, not some fanfiction, and I am not J.K either**

Golden Trio POV

Those new kids were just weird! I mean their talking to Neville and Loony of all people on the train, and the way they seem to know each other! Weird. At least, that's what the Golden Trio thought. Anyways, They were discussing the Americans while in the Common Room, before Percy and Nico came down. Their conversation went like this:  
"Those Americans are so weird! Did you see that small one, he could be Voldemort's son!" Ron explained.

"Ron, be nice, there just slightly different wizards from America." Hermione scolded Ron.

"Slightly different, there immensely different!" Harry snorted. They would talk about it more, but then Percy and Nico came downstairs, and soon, Thalia. They all went to breakfast together, but that Nico kid did something really weird at breakfast, he went all pale, paler then usual mind you, and started screaming at the ghosts.

How dare he disrespect them! They were all harmless, especially the Fat Friar! But the ghosts were calling him king and lord, I mean seriously, is he a GHOST KING! His behavior was absurd! Finally Dumbledore and his friend calmed him down. Then they piled food on their plates, and threw it into the fire! At least they thew in the bad parts right? Wrong! They burned the best parts! Those Americans were weird alright right.

All through breakfast Nico had a sour expression on his face. When the timetables were passed out though, he squinted at it, turned it upside down, asked his friends a few questions (which we didn't hear ) and smiled and pumped his fist into the air! He told his friends something and they grinned too.

The golden trio looked at their timetables, Snape, Trelawney, Binns, and that Umbridge woman all in the same day! Horrible, why did the new kids like the schedule so much! They were a mystery to be solved.

Snape was first. Harry offered to show the new kids to the dungeons, where class would be. They accepted and we headed toward the dungeons. It was all creepy eand quiet and black, Percy whispered something to the mini death eater, and they started cracking up. Weird.

Snape walked in with his black cloak billowing, "Quiet down." He said, but everyone was quiet and sitting except for the mini death eater Nico. " 'Sup Sevvie." He said.

"Nicky! So good to see you! _Why are you here? Did Chiron send you_?" (** Golden Trio doesn't understand italics)** Snape said the last part in something that sounded Greek.

"_On a quest." _Nico said. Then he sat down. Snape continued the lesson, and set a ption. We knew the exchange students, would hate this class soon. To our surprise, Harry got 0 and Snape said nothing to the exchange students, but even helped the mini death eater! He gave Gryffindor 40 points today! 20 points to the mini death eater for a correct potion, and 10 points to the punk girl, Thalia, for answering a question, and 10 points to Harry's twin, Percy, for a correct potion too! What was up with the exchange students! After class we packed up and headed to Trelawney's class, Divination.


	7. Author's Note

**I kinda lost inspiration for the story. I WILL continue this. But I want all of my readers to review or PM me ideas for this story. I want to make this unique, and to me, it's just turning out boring. BUT I WILL UPDATE, once I get enough good ideas.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I would like to say that this is an AU story. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Percy POV

Harry and Ron led us up to divination while asking us questions about Sevvie. You like the name? I came up with it, well actually one of the younger demigods did, but that's another story. You might also be thinking, isn't Sevvie a bit old, so wouldn't he have been the prophecy child? Well, he was half-wizard, so the prophecy doesn't apply to him. Lucky.

"I've never seen Snape so nice!" Ron said in surprise.

"Why'd he give you special treatment? You are a Gryffindor!" Harry exclaimed. We were saved from that potentially dangerous question when we arrived.

One word to describe the classroom: weird. There were drapes covering everything, and it smelled like tea leaves. The teacher, oops, sorry_ professor_ looked like a bug. She was wearing shawls, and had glasses that made her eyes bug out.

"Welcome to the mystical art of divination, where you find your inner eye." She said in a dreamy voice. The class was uninteresting, but it was nice to hear someone besides me get death predictions. I mean seriously! The amount of mythological beings that death threated me is too many to count.

I wonder what Apollo would say if he saw this classroom. Well lucky us! We got to find out! I was in the middle of reading a crystal ball for Thalia, "I see a great bunch of foggy white stuff." I said rather lamely. "Wait! Now I see a person, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. There's a cool car in the background and his teeth are really really really white! I wonder who it is?"

"Wassup cuz?!" The figure shouted.

"Oh, hi Apollo!" Thalia said into the crystal ball.

"Whaa the?" Professor Trelawney said before fainting. Other students were looking in their balls and then back to mine, as if wondering if some relative was gonna pop up.

"What is this, I'm pretty sure I never made this to tell the future. What are these mortals up to? Just yesterday, I went to some psychic, that told me I was going to die today from extreme heat exposure. These creepy mortals deserve a haiku!" he said enthusiastically.

"Uh, so why are you here Apollo?" I interrupted, trust me, you do _not_ want to hear the god of poetry's poems.

"Oh," Apollo said disappointed he couldn't finish his haiku, "Artemis wants her lieutenant back, and I volunteered to tell you."

"So it's just gonna be me and Nico on this quest?" I asked.

"No Annabeth's stepping in at lunch." He replied.  
"So when do I leave?" Thalia asked.

"Right now." Apollo said, as he snapped his fingers. Thalia disappeared.

"Well, I'll see you later Percy!" Apollo said as he left. After a _lot _of mist bending I went to the Great Hall with Ron and Harry. I can't wait for my Wise Girl to come! I saw Nico entering the hall. You may be wondering why Nico wasn't at divination, he was taking Ancient Runes instead. He said something about never going near another seer again. I wonder why?

"Hey! Perce, where's Thalia?" he asked.

"Thalia was needed for her Lieutenant of Artemis duties. Annabeth's coming instead!" I said excited.

"Well, come on, I'm hungry!" He said ushering me inside the Great Hall. I could see the honey blonde head that belonged to Annabeth. She was gazing around the hall, no doubt admiring the architecture. I waved but she didn't notice me. Aww. She was lined up with 4 other teenagers I've never seen before. One had blonde hair and electric blue eyes that reminded me of Thalia, one had curly brown hair, chocolate skin, and gold eyes. The other two were made up of a girl with dark hair and obsidian eyes, and the other was really muscular with a babyish Asian face. **(Do you know who they are? Do you? Do you?!) **I saw that Nico had seen the new kids too. I saw a bunch of emotions cross his face. Shock, recognition, and most of all, fear.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said a little too quickly. I knew he was hiding something but I didn't push him. He quickly sat down and started eating really really fast. I sat down after him.

"Hey, Percy? Do you know any of them?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the blonde girl." I told him. "I've got no idea who the rest are." I noticed Nico get even smaller, I was positive he recognized them. At that moment Dumbledore stood up.

"I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will be playing host to some more exchange students. To take the place of Thalia, we welcome Annabeth Chase from Delphi Academy of the Gifted!" I naturally cheered this most at this statement.

"And Hazel Levesque, Reyna _, Frank Zhang, and Jason from Senatus School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I hope you will make them feel at home!" Dumbledore announced.

"And now, we must sort once more! Accio sorting hat!" He said as the patched, frayed hat flew in. McGonagall said clearly, "Chase, Annabeth!" Annabeth put the hat on, and it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Phew, she's in my house. I waved her over to where I was sitting.

"Hi Seaweed Brain!" she said with a hug, "Hey Nico." I could barely hear his reply, he seemed to be trying to get really small.

"Jason." McGonagall called.

"I wonder what his last name is." Annabeth said. The moment the hat touched his head, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" I waved him over, as Nico sank right into the shadows of the table.

"Levesque, Hazel." She took a bit longer, but in the end the talking hat (I still can't get over how cool that is!) yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hazel ran over and sat next to Jason.

"-, Reyna." The hat immediately shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Reyna walked over and sat next to Jason.

"Zhang, Frank." The hat also shouted GRYFFINDOR!" Wow, they're all in Gryffindor!

**Well, how was it? Like my idea? Tell me in a review! Sorry about the wait! My birthday is coming up and I've been asking my parents for an iPod Touch. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

"WAKE UP!" someone yelled. Jason just snuggled deeper into his bed.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY IDIOT, UNWORTHY OF BEING A PRAETOR!"

"Mmmm, I don't wanna."

"THE LEGION HAS BEEN BREACHED, THE LEGION HAS BEEN BREACHED!" That got Jason up. He jumped out of bed, flipped his coin, and shouted, "WHERE ARE THE MONSTERS!"

He then turned and nearly took a dark-haired girl's head off, but she expertly dodged it. "Reyna, what was that for?" he whined. Reyna just smirked.

"Its 4:45, we need to look over some papers." She said her playful demeanor changing into a serious one.

"Fine." He grumbled. He put expertly flipped the sword and as it landed back into his hand, it was a golden coin once more.

"How did you get in?" he wondered, seeing as his room was locked.

"Picked it." She said simply. "Now get dressed and come down to the principia." She added gesturing to his bare chest and legs, all he wore to sleep was his boxers. Now most girls would blush at this, but not Reyna. She woke him up in the morning way too much; she was his alarm clock as well as fellow praetor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said pulling some jeans and a t-shirt on. He fastened his purple cloak, and ran a comb through his head.

"Ready!" He announced, twirling around. Reyna laughed as they went down to the principia.

"So what is it now?" Jason asked. "Just a few reference papers have to be checked, and we need to write a report on that quest in Kentucky."

"Do we have to? That mission was a failure." Jason groaned.

"You at least got the hydra killed." Reyna tried suggesting optimistically.

"Yeah, well at least we burnt down the courthouse in the middle of a trial!" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"On the bright side, you're going to be writing the paper, while I read the reference papers!" Reyna said, as Jason tried to protest but Reyna just surged forward and sat in her chair, at the desk. Aurum and Argentum, Gold and Silver, flanked her impressively. How come she gets to have the dogs, and the Pegasus, while I don't get anything? Jason thought. They growled when he sat down in his chair, they never liked him for some reason.

"So what happened while I was gone?" he asked. Jason with a few other Fifths, went to Kentucky while Reyna and the rest of the legion stayed at camp. He had just gotten back yesterday.

"Nico di Angelo showed up again." She said dismissively.

"What did he want?" he asked curiously.

"Just to talk with Hazel." She said. Few minutes later of writing reports, and reading papers, they were interrupted by a flash of gold light.

Lord Jupiter, as well as Lord Pluto, Lord Mars, and Lady Bellona were in our principia. We (obviously) were on our knees in less than a second.

"My lords?" Reyna asked humbly, her head down.

"We have a quest for you." Jupiter said in his commanding voice.

"What kind of quest?" Jason asked curiously.

"Both of you, as well as the son of Mars, and my daughter, must go investigate a school." Pluto said in his gravelly tone.

"Which son of Mars, my lord?" Reyna asked wondering whether Mark, Tom, or Dan was going.

"Frank, from the 5th Cohort." Jupiter announced. Frank? A son of Mars? That was ridiculous! But the gods looked serious.

"Praetors, do you accept this quest?" Bellona asked.

"We do." Reyna answered her mother.

"Your supplies are in the trunk." Jupiter said, as they flashed out.

"Well, we better go, then." Jason said. He walked over to the trunks and saw that there was a piece of paper stamped on one,

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland._

"Witches and Wizards exist!" he exclaimed.

"No duh! They're blessed by Trivia, remember!?" Reyna told him.

"Well, we better go get Levesque, and Zhang." Reyna added, while picking up a microphone, "HAZEL LEVESQUE, AND FRANK ZHANG FROM THE FIFTH COHORT, REPORT TO THE PRINCIPIA!"

**Okay, not my best work. But in my defence, we had finals, and I was busy. But, good news is 6 days until school ends! WOOHOO! Okay, So I have some questions for you, PLEASE take your time to review or PM me answers. Should I have Leo and Piper come?**

**If Piper and Leo do come, Jeyna, or Jasper, or Liper, or Leyna?**

**Should Gaea rise and help Voldemort?**

**How should Nico meet the Romans?**

**PLEASE ANSWER! **


End file.
